Jodoh Pasti Bertemu
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Hanya cerita ketika seorang Jung Taekwoon yang terkenal dingin bertingkah konyol untuk menyatakan cinta pada sang pujaan hati, Cha Hakyeon Jung Taekwoon, Cha Hakyeon. LEON. VIXX member Bahasa tidak baku/?


**Author: jtw (mine!/?)  
**

 **Genre: Humor gagal, lil bit roman picisan, bahasa non EYD campur aduk, drama sekolahan masa SMA**

 **Rated: T**

 **Cast: Main LeoN with other VIXX members**

 **Guest:Hwang Sei Joon CEOnim, Hyuna 9muses, Eunji A-Pink, Hana-Sejeong Gu9udan, Shindong Super Junior, Seo In Guk**

 **A/n: bayangkan hair style Hakyeon di Dynamite, Taekwoon di Depend on Me, Jaehwan di Chained up, Wonshik di Error, Hongbin di Love Equation yang pinkeu pinkeu, dan Hyuk di Eternity.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang damai, tentram nan bersahaja di SMA Starlight. Namun tidak untuk namja manis kita satu ini. Lihat! Namja itu tengah rusuh berlari dari halaman sekolah yang luasnya lumayan bikin hah-heh-hoh itu, menuju pintu utama. Beruntung gerbang sekolah belum terkunci jadi ia masih sempat untuk masuk. Yeah, sebut saja ia kesiangan. Pagi yang damai ini memang pagi yang sial untuknya karena berbagai hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi begitu saja. Ah tak perlu disebutkan satu persatu apa yang membuat tokoh kita satu ini bisa telat begitu, karena yang bersangkutan tak ingin membahasnya. Kini ia menyesuaikan kecepatan larinya saat berbelok di tikungan koridor namun...

.

.

.

BUGH

.

.

.

.

"Eh arab sompret! Kalo jalan liat-liat ngapa?! Sakit nih jidat gue kepentok idung lo."

Namja itu menyembur seorang namja dihadapannya sambil mengelus jidat berponi kesayangannya. Katanya sih itu jidat keramat makanya selalu ditutupin tirai. Eh, ditutupin poni maksudnya. Sedangkan namja yang bertabrakan dengannya itu mencebik tak suka sambil mengelus hidungnya. Harusnya juga idung yang sakit kan bukan jidat? Ah, masa bodoh.

"Salah lo sendiri yang kaga keliatan, Cha Hakyeon."

"Kaga keliatan pegimane Lee Jaehwan! Mata lo noh buka lebar-lebar, bukannya idung yang dipanjangin. Edan, itu idung ape pahatan kayu sih, nusuk bener."

"Berisik! Lo item sih jadi kaga keliatan. Makanya kalo mau ke sekolah tuh mandi, luluran kalo bisa."

Namja berhidung runcing kaya bambu kuning yang suka dipake para pejuang kemerdekaan Indonesia itu mendapat pelototan sadis dari namja yang diledeknya hitam tadi, disertai bonus telunjuk yang mengarah tepat didepan hidung kebanggaannya.

"Lo! Bener-bener ya! Gue selalu mandi tau!"

"Itu masih item."

"Geezzz sialan. Gue mandinya pake kuah empek-empek! Puas lo?!"

Jaehwan sukses ngakak karena berhasil mengerjai sohibnya itu, sedangkan Hakyeon mencak-mencak. Rasanya pengen banget ia lelepin manusia arab jadi-jadian satu ini di Kali Ciliwung.

"Empek-empek manis kok Yeon, kaya kamu. Aku juga suka empek-empek. "

Sebuah suara lembut yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka sontak membuat Jaehwan mingkem seutuhnya. Kedua namja yang tadi ribut kecil ini sekarang sama-sama menolehkan kepala mereka dan mendapati sesosok namja tinggi tampan namun punya muka yang seolah tak memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Hakyeon membiarkan mulutnya terbuka, dan Jaehwan malah membiarkan matanya yang terbuka. Maksudnya tak berkedip sekalipun.

Sedangkan namja bersuara lembut tadi kini melanjutkan langkahnya melewati bahu Hakyeon dan Jaehwan dengan gaya yang kelewat cool seperti biasanya. Sementara kedua sohib itu malah mengikuti pergerakan Namja tadi dengan pandangan mata masing-masing.

"Wan, itu Taekwoon kan?"

Jaehwan manggut yang tak dilihat oleh Hakyeon.

"Iya Yeon, dan apa itu tadi? Dia gombalin elo Yeon? Ga bisa dipercaya. Padahal biasanya ngomong aja irit, satu rupiah per karakter."

Hakyeon melirik Jaehwan dan menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Wan, tampar gue."

"Hah?"

Jaehwan melirik Hakyeon dan melongo bego.

"Issshhh tampar gue~"

.

.

PLAK

.

.

.

"Aww sakit bego!"

Hakyeon memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan keras dari Jaehwan sambil ngedumel. Sedangkan Jaehwan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kan tadi elo sendiri yang minta gue nampar elo, taplak."

"Berarti... ini bukan mimpi Wan. Ini nyata! Kyaaaaaa~ Taekwoon gombalin gueee aaaaa mamaaaaaa~"

Hakyeon jingkrak-jingkrak sekarang, dan Jaehwan meringis liat Hakyeon sambil nutup kedua telinganya. Andai dia punya bolu yang baru keluar dari oven, maka dengan senang jantung ia bakal sumpelin ke mulut mungil sobat nya itu.

"Cha Hakyeon! Lee Jaehwan! Kalian ngga akan masuk kelas dan mau ngepel seluruh toilet hah?!"

Jaehwan yang mendengar dan melihat Hwang sonsaengnim udah stand by berkacak pinggang dibelakang Hakyeon melesat lari duluan, meninggalkan Hakyeon yang kini pelan-pelan menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian ia cengengesan sambil memegang erat gendongan tas gembloknya.

"Eh saem, ehehe~ makin ganteng aja nih saem... ehehe... euh anu saem, itu... saya lagi disuruh Shin saem ehehe permisi ya saem.."

Hakyeon cengengesan lalu melesat kabur meninggalkan Hwang saem yang kini mengeluarkan mantra-mantra cetar mengalahkan mantra Harry Potter.

"Hahh hahh... slamet..."

Hakyeon ngelus-ngelus dadanya pas tiba di kelas. Dirinya masih beruntung rupanya kelas tengah gaduh kaya penumpang kapal yang terombang-ambing dilautan, pertanda guru pada jam tersebut tak masuk.

"Edan. Pagi-pagi lo udah ngabsen bapaknya si Hongbin aje."

Jaehwan yang udah nangkring di bangkunya menyambut kedatangan Hakyeon dengan celetukan gaje plus cengiran yang bikin silau. Membuat Hakyeon hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan melempar tasnya ke meja.

"Bersisik lo arab gagal."

"Yang bener itu berisik Yeon.."

Hongbin —sahabat Hakyeon yang lain— yang memang pembawaannya kalem bak priyayi ningrat tapi sama edannya kaya Jaehwan datang dari arah deretan loker sambil bawa beberapa bungkus chitato. Yeah, dia emang demen banget sama itu cemilan. Katanya sih terinspirasi dari Hakyeon. Soalnya, walau Hakyeon itu berisik, tapi hidupnya ngga pernah flat. Lah, si Hongbin korban iklan rupanya -"

Oke balik ke cerita.

Hongbin yang mendapat respon wajah mencebik dari Hakyeon kini mendudukkan dirinya di bangku depan Hakyeon —karena memang tempat duduknya disana. Menaruh bungkus-bungkus chitato itu di meja Hakyeon dan Jaehwan yang memang duduk bersama.

"Hoaaammm doohhh gue ngantuk ah mau tidur dulu. Bangunin kalo saem nya masuk ye Bin."

Hongbin manggut-manggut sambil nepuk-nepuk kepala Hakyeon yang uda telungkup di meja, sedangkan Jaehwan menyambar sebungkus chitato dan menikmatinya dengan khidmat.

'Mungkin moodnya jelek karena dia kurang tidur,' Hongbin ngebatin sambil mengikuti jejak Jaehwan, ngemil chitato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga namja tinggi nan tampan dengan postur yang bikin cewek-cewek dan para uke jerit-jerit mimisan itu berjalan santai melewati koridor. Namun tiba-tiba namja bernametag Kim Wonshik menghentikan langkahnya sambil memegang lengan bisep namja yang berjalan disampingnya —Jung Taekwoon— yang sukses membuat temannya itu ikut berhenti. Taekwoon memberikan tatapan bertanya seolah berkata 'ada apa?' dan Wonshik menyeringai.

"Woon, gua punya ide buat si Hyuk."

Sedetik kemudian Wonshik ngebisikin sesuatu ke telinga Taekwoon, yang diikuti tatapan mata menuju ke satu arah dan anggukan kepala dari namja hemat bicara irit senyum itu.

"Lah ngapa lu bedua berenti dimari?"

Hyuk —sang objek pembicaraan Wonshik dan Taekwoon— ikut menghentikan langkahnya setelah berhasil menyusul mereka. Kepalanya celingukan menatap bergantian kedua sohibnya yang beda perangai itu.

"Hyuk baby..."

Hyuk menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya ilfeel kala Wonshik memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'baby' sambil merangkul pundaknya. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia mencoba melepas lengan Wonshik yang malah semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Sedangkan Taekwoon hanya menatap lempeng mereka, nyaho dalam hati dia mulai ngekeh kegelian.

"Tuh liat, bunga matahari lu noh. Katanya lu mau ngerebut predikat playboynya gua... nah ayo dong buktiin."

Hyuk melirik arah telunjuk Wonshik. Dilihatnya orang yang selama ini dia taksir, Lee Hongbin, tengah bercengkrama ria dengan kedua sahabatnya Hakyeon dan Jaehwan sambil melihat mading.

"Coba Hyuk, berani kaga lu."

Taekwoon ikut mengompori. Oh, rupanya namja flat itu sangat excited dengan ide Wonshik.

Hyuk menatapi Hongbin lama, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonshik dan Taekwoon. Ia meringis.

"Ssh, kaga sekarang dah gua."

"Kalo kaga sekarang kapan lagi? Timingnya pas noh, lu tinggal deketin doi, ajak ngomong, ajak jalan kek, bener ga bro?"

Wonshik melirik Taekwoon minta persetujuan, disambut anggukan kepala tiga kali. Sedangkan Hyuk masih menatapi Hongbin dengan ragu.

"Kelamaan ah lu tar keburu diambil orang tau rasa lu. Udeh sono ah!"

Dengan kejam Wonshik mendorong tubuh Hyuk hingga sang objek terpental jauh sampai mendekati area mading, menghasilkan tatapan protes darinya. Sedangkan Wonshik dan Taekwoon hanya mengangkat-angkat tangan ke udara, memberi semangat.

"Dasar ulet gundul dan es kiko. Minta dikirim ke panti sunat-_-"

Hyuk ngedumel sambil menatap Hongbin nelangsa.

"Fiuuhh okedah, gua kudu buktiin kalo gua itu kece dan bisa jadi playboy!"

Usai menarik nafas, ia mulai melangkah mendekati Hongbin sambil komat kamit pelan banget sampe semut aja ngga bisa denger *lah* Ntah itu mau manggil leluhur atau baca mantra pengusir arwah. Yang jelas Hyuk gugup banget sekarang.

"Hey Binnie.."

Satu panggilan, berhasil. Tapi Hongbin masih asik ngobrol sama temennya.

"Binnie.. hai.."

Dua panggilan disertai tepukan di bahu.

Ini sukses. Sukses bikin Hongbin menoleh sekilas tapi balik ngobrol lagi sama dua sahabatnya yang mulai cengar-cengir gaje liat Hyuk dibelakang Hongbin yang dikacangin. Dikacangin sama kacang.

Lagi Hyuk meringis, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang bersih dari kutu dan ketombe itu, lalu melirik Wonshik dan Taekwoon yang masih setia menonton. Hyuk memberi isyarat dengan gesture tubuhnya, bertanya dia harus melakukan apa. Yang dijawab Wonshik dengan mendekatkan kedua ujung tangannya dan di gerakh-gerakkan. Gesture orang mengobrol. Dan Hyuk menghela nafas, lagi.

.

PLAK!

.

Baru aja Hyuk balikkin lagi badannya buat ngomong lagi sama Hongbin, dia malah dapat sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya sakit dan panas. Hyuk memegangi pipi kirinya yang kena tanda tangan merah dari Hongbin sambil melongo bego.

"Kurang ajar lo ya! Berani-beraninya lo pegang-pegang pantat gue! Kalo mau ngomong ya ga gitu juga! Awas lo ya, gue ga segan-segan buat nonjok lo kalo lo berani lagi. Ayo Yeon, Wan."

Hyuk menatap kepergian Hongbin sambil memegangi pipinya nelangsa. Masih shock sebenarnya. Salah apa dia? Baru aja niat pendekatan udah kena gampar duluan.

"Yah, kok gua digampar sih..."

Kedua sahabat Hyuk segera menghampirinya, ikut menatapi pujaan hati sang sahabat yang rupanya lumayan sadis juga.

"Aww pedesshh~"

Wonshik ikut meringis dan memegangi pipinya.

"Pedih bro."

Taekwoon lempeng-pempeng nimbrung.

"Gegara lu pada nih. Makin susah pan gua naklukin si Binnie..."

Hyuk melengos pergi dengan lemas, masih memegangi pipinya yang nyut-nyutan. Tanpa dia tau kalau saat dia membelakangi Hongbin tadi, seorang OB lagi ngepel disana. Dan tanpa sengaja gagang pel nya nyikut pantat Hongbin, yang dikira itu tangan Hyuk oleh sang empunya.

Poor Hyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah ini Wonshik tumben banget udah ada dirumah. Dan kebetulan banget ortunya belum pulang kerja. Biasanya, kalo ga nongkrong bareng Taekwoon dan Hyuk di warnet, dia suka latihan ngedrum di klub musik sekolah. Atau giliran nontonin Taekwoon latihan sepak bola dan Hyuk main basket. Atau, keliaran sendiri di kantin sekolah ngegodain cewek-cewek kakak kelas yang pada menor dan seragam ketat bikin bahenol. Biasa, playboy. Tapi nyatanya sekarang, dia lagi nepuk-nepukin tangannya ke celemek sambil menatap sekeliling dapurnya yang hancur macam kapal pecah. Menghela nafas dan mengelap keringat di dahi dengan punggung tangannya, dia tersenyum bangga. Diraihnya hp dari saku celana, kemudian mendial nomor salah satu cewek bernama Moon Hyuna di layar hp pintarnya.

Tuuut tuut tu—

"Halo, nuna. Jadi kan siang ini ke rumah gua?"

"Ngg..."

Wonshik nunggu jawaban kakak kelasnya itu sambil melirik meja makan dan senyum-senyum. Membayangkan akan makan siang bersama target barunya itu dengan hasil masakannya sendiri, kemudian ia akan menembak cewek itu tepat usai makan siang. Ah, sempurna!

"Anu... sori ya Shik.. gue ngga bisa kesana sekarang, soalnya.. pacar gue Kevin baru balik dari Amrik dan langsung dateng ke rumah. Gue kira gue tuh uda putus sama dia, taunya ngga dan Kevin ada dirumah sekarang. Sori ya, Shik..."

.

.

.

Wonshik merasa ingin melempar hpnya ke kompor sekarang juga. Kenapa dia kudu kepincut cewek macam Hyuna? Punya wajah oke body aduhai tapi bego nya ga ketulungan? Wonshik mencengkram celemeknya nahan amarah.

"Shik.. Wonshik, elo gapapa kan? Elo ga repot kan?"

"Hm?"

Wonshik menatap sekeliling dapur dengan nelangsa. Rasanya ingin nangis saat itu juga.

"Hmmh iya, ngga repot kok ngga..."

Wonshik nahan gondok mati-matian. Mukanya udah merah banget sekarang.

"Umm Yauda deh kalo gitu, maaf ya Shik. thanks.."

Pip.

Hyuna matiin telfonnya.

Dan Wonshik menatap lemas dapurnya, beralih ke makanan yang tersaji cantik di atas meja makan.

"Mamaaaa Wonshik salah apa haaaaaaaaaa—"

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Suara bel yang tiba-tiba berbunyi menghentikan teriakan nelangsa Wonshik.

"Siapa yang dateng?"

Dengan perasaan masih campur aduk kaya cendol featuring seblak, Wonshik akhirnya berlari ke pintu depan dengan celemek yang masih nangkring indah di badannya serta muka yang cemong-cemong ulah terigu. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan terkaget saat melihat sosok dihadapannya tengah nyengir unyu sambil gosok-gosokin telapak tangan ke celana bagian atasnya.

"Jaehwan?"

"Ehehehe, anu, Wonshik.. gu-gue mampir kesini so-soalnya motor gue mogok tepat didepan rumah lo, padahal gue mau ke rumah Hakyeon. Umm kali aja, lo bisa nolongin gue buat.. yah.. bantuin gue."

Jaehwan memberikan penjelasan dengan terbata. Pasalnya udah dua bulan terakhir ini dia mimpiin Wonshik dan dia jadi mikirin namja playboy itu terus. Dia tau kalau Wonshik itu pecinta wanita, buaya, tapi ntahlah. Dia emang tipe pemendam, bukan kaya sahabatnya Hakyeon yang pedenya selangit dan berani deketin Taekwoon yang ditaksirnya dari sejak pertengahan kelas sepuluh.

Sedangkan Wonshik kini tertegun melihat Jaehwan yang gugup dengan peluh yang jatuh dari sela-sela rambutnya menelusuri pinggiran pipinya, dan ia merasa detak jantungnya sedikit aneh. Ia shock sendiri. Bahkan ia belum merasa seterpesona ini sama cewek-cewek yang pernah ia pacari.

Apa ini takdir? Disaat ia kebingungan dengan 'siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan masakannya' dan Jaehwan datang dengan tiba-tiba seolah Tuhan sengaja mengirimnya.

"Wonshik?"

Jaehwan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan namja cepak itu saat tak mendapati respon apa apa darinya.

"Ah!"

Wonshik tersadar dari lamunannya dan melepas pegangannya pada pintu kemudian tersenyum kikuk.

"Gitu ya.. Yaudah lu masuk aja dulu, biar ntar gua perbaikin motor lu. Oh iya, kebetulan gua ada sesuatu nih, ikut gua."

Dan kini Jaehwan pasrah saja saat Wonshik menarik tangannya, membawanya ke ruang makan. Dilihatnya berbagai macam masakan tersaji diatas meja. Ia melirik Wonshik yang berpenampilan chef amatiran dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Ini semua lo yang masak, Shik?"

Wonshik nyengir dan menggaruk pipinya.

"Errr.. yah.. gua lagi bereksperimen. Mau kan lu jadi penilainya?"

Jaehwan berbinar. Tidak dipungkiri ia merasa terbang sekarang. Gimana ngga? Dia jadi orang pertama yang mencicipi masakan seorang Kim Wonshik! Playboy no 1 di sekolah. Yang biasanya ngandelin duit bukan kerja keras dari hati kaya gini.

Tanpa ragu Jaehwan duduk dan mencicip tenderloin, menikmatinya penuh penghayatan. Wonshik menatap harap-harap cemas.

"Enak! Wah, ga sangka. Ternyata lo pinter masaknya!"

Jaehwan memberi respon luar biasa rupanya, membuat Wonshik tersenyum lebar sekarang.

"Beneran? Lu ga bohong kan?"

Jaehwan menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Yaudah. Kalo gitu lu abisin semuanya, biar gua benerin motor lu selagi lu makan."

Wonshik menaruh celemeknya asal di kursi, kemudian melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Jaehwan yang kini melongo dengan hati berbunga-bunga dan kebahagian yang meletup-letup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon menatap heran sahabat hidung Pinokionya itu. Kelas tengah gaduh karena Hwang saem tumben tak masuk. Biasanya jika kelas tengah ribut begitu, Jaehwan suka ikut merusuh meramaikan kelas, begitupun dirinya. Tapi pagi ini, si arab kejadian itu hanya melamun di bangkunya sambil sesekali senyum-senyum sendiri, persis orang kesambet. Hakyeon bergidik ngeri. Mau nanya Hongbin, anak itu lagi asik ngajarin nulis puisi sama anak-anak cewek. Kalau Jaehwan ga ngerusuh ia juga jadi males, ga ada partner. Dia kan jadi bosan. Sedangkan bel istirahat masih setengah jam lagi. Gangguin Jaehwan daritadi ngga di respon. Dia jadi keki sendiri sekarang, dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangan diatas meja.

"Kyaaaa kyaaaa Taekwoon oppa sesuatu sekali!"

Itu suara cempreng Sejeong yang teriak-teriak.

"Ahh gue iri! Mau banget digituin aaaaa~"

Dan itu suara Hana, temen sebangku Sejeong.

Hakyeon mendengus.

Apasih rumpi banget? Emang Taekwoon ngapain?

"Yeon! Hakyeon! Lo kudu liat ini sekarang!"

Hakyeon yang mulai penasaran tapi masih benamin muka ditangan kini pasrah ditarik sama Hongbin dan Eunji menuju jendela kelas mereka.

"Liat! Akhirnya abang gue mau jujur juga."

Eunji nunjuk ke bawah, ke arah pekarangan sekolah. Kelas mereka emang ada dilantai dua dekat pekarangan jadi bisa liat jelas ke arah sana.

Dan Hakyeon hanya bisa menatap tak percaya sekarang. Kedua mata cantiknya itu membuka lebar kemudian berkedip beberapa kali.

Ini ga salah kan?

Ini betulan kan?

Seorang Jung Taekwoon, yang terkenal paling cool, paling kalem, paling pendiam, paling irit bicara hemat senyum satu sekolahan, kini dibawah sana, tengah berdiri memegang alat pemotong rumput, ditemani dua pengawal setianya.

Dan yang membuat Hakyeon semakin terbelalak adalah, rumput yang seharusnya dipangkas rapi seperti biasanya malah dibentuk menjadi tulisan,

'I U

Hakyeon'

Melihat Taekwoon memegang alat pemotong itu sambil tersenyum gentle, bisa ditebak bahwa Taekwoonlah pelakunya.

Hakyeon dibuat speechless.

Astaga. Kenapa Taekwoon bisa sekonyol itu? Sungguh bukan gayanya sekali. Dan lalu? Apa ini jawaban dari usahanya selama hampir dua tahun ini?

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

"Ya! Terima Hakyeon terima!"

Hakyeon melirik Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil mempelopori teriakan provokator tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar. Hakyeon kembali menatap kebawah, dimana kedua pengawal Taekwoon —Wonshik dan Hyuk— tengah berdiri disamping kiri-kanannya sambil memegang banner 'Be' dan 'Mine?', dan Taekwoon menatap lurus ke arah dirinya, menuntut jawaban.

Ah! Hakyeon tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi sekarang. Ia menganggukan kepalanya cepat dan membuka jendela, melongokkan kepalanya lewat jendela sambil tersenyum kelewat manis.

"Ne Jung Taekwoon! I love you too! and I wanna be yours!"

Taekwoon semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan memberi love sign pada Hakyeon menggunakan jarinya. Menghasilkan teriakan-teriakan histeris di kelas Hakyeon. Oh lihat. Bahkan Hakyeon sudah merona level maksimal sekarang.

"Wooooo so sweet~"

Eunji memeluk Hakyeon dari samping dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada sang kakak sepupu.

"Waaaaa Taekkie oppa OOC sekali aaaa~"

Hana kembali berteriak lebay.

"Omo! Gue bakal jadi fans pertama TaekYeon couple! Kyaaaa~"

Dan itu teriakan fangirl dari Sejeong.

"Omo andwae!"

Dan seisi kelas Hakyeon kembali berteriak karena kini mereka melihat Taekwoon, sang idola no 1 di sekolah tengah di jewer dengan tidak ber-ke-pri-telinga-an oleh Hwang saem yang tiba-tiba datang, digiring menuju ruang BK diikuti Wonshik dan Hyuk yang masing-masing kerah bajunya ditarik oleh Shin saem dan Seo saem.

Usut punya usut, dari salah satu murid kelas Hakyeon yang baru masuk kelas, Taekwoon dan kedua konco nya itu lagi dihukum membersihkan pekarangan sekolah serta memangkas rumputnya karena tidak ikut pelajaran pertama —telat datang ke sekolah.

Dan sekarang apa yang telah geng itu lakukan? Menjadikan hukuman untuk menyatakan Cinta? Hwang saem nepuk jidat sambil jewer Taekwoon yang telinganya udah merah padam menahan sakit.

Hakyeon bisa melihat pacar barunya beserta kedua sohibnya itu melewati kelas nya. Dan bisa-bisanya Taekwoon. melemparkan senyum menggoda pada Hakyeon lewat pintu yang terbuka.

Blush~

"Selamat ya Yeon! Gue ikut seneng lo ga jomblo lagi kkk"

Hongbin ngikik sambil melik sayang sahabatnya itu.

"Cieeeeee yang penantian panjangnya sudah terjawab ahahaha, peje jan lupa!"

Jaehwan ikutan meluk Hakyeon yang lagi dipeluk Hongbin, menambah level blush on alami di pipi Hakyeon.

dddrrttt ddrrrrtt

katalk!

Hakyeon membuka hpnya saat satu notifikasi masuk berbunyi. Untuk pertama kalinya Taekwoon mengiriminya pesan.

Jung Taekwoon:

'pulang sekolah tunggu di tempat parkir ya. kita jalan.'

Hakyeon tersenyum sambil meluk hpnya di dada.

"Gyaaaaaa mamaaaaaa~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

fiuh-,-

setelah terbengkalai dari bulan lalu paynallih epep ini selese juga /selimutan/

dan saya bahagia sekali dengan comeback Hades kali ini, karena LeoN pun ikut comeback setelah sekian lama jauh-jauhan. sekarang malah pamer kemesraan. argh. /brb fanboying/?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN :**

 **hullaaaaa ane balik bawa epep titipan my jtw egen**

 **maap nih dr kmrn bawa ff org mulu hahahaha efek kuliah kagak maju"/? jdinya ide pun mampet jg**

 **ini udh di edit, di baca ulang dan kl msh ada typo ya harap di maklumkan uhuhuhu namanya jg manusia kan, pasti msh ada slhnya/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LAST,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOOO~~~~ *aegyo bareng Hakyeon***


End file.
